


Every Place's Replacable

by swiftietwihardtribute



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftietwihardtribute/pseuds/swiftietwihardtribute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abby Lee Dance Company has moved to Seattle, Washington. Bella, Brooke, Paige, and Chloe have all moved to the town of Forks to be near by. That's when Bella meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. She's hiding the fact that she dances, so nobody knows. She wants to know his secret, while he wants to know hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Place's Replacable

Even as I got off the plane, into the already raining town. I was nervous. It's strange, I'm almost never nervous on stage, so why am I nervous now? I looked over at Brooke, who had her headphones in. I shook her shoulder just in time for the ding to sound off, letting us off the plane.

I am not looking forward to the bus drive with Miss Abby. She needs to stop bugging the bus driver and let him do his job. None of us were going to tell her that though.

The only thing that was keeping me from running away and not getting on the bus was the fact that literally EVERYONE in forks has cable. You can't watch Dance Moms on cable. Maybe I could actually live normally for once. **(A/N: I have NO idea if this is true. Just try to believe it for the sake of the storyline)**

It only took about an hour for the bus to stop in Forks for half of us to get out. We would have gone all the way to Seattle, but since Charlie was here, he asked my mom to move into the house a few blocks away from them so I could stay close to them. With me going there, Brooke was took, which obviously means Paige, and sense Paige was going, Chloe convinced her mom too take her here too. So the people who are going to live in Seattle are Maddie, Mackenzie, Nia, Asia, Kendall and of course, Miss Abby.

I got out to look at my new home. It was big, bigger than the other houses on this street, but not as big as my old Pittsburgh home. I looked to see the two large moving trucks that must have followed our bus. The moving men took the boxes labeled "Renee" and "Bella" and set them in the empty living room of our house. I looked out to wave at all the girls with their faces pressed up against the bus windows as the bus started to leave.

I looked back into the house. It was definantely nicer on the inside. I grabbed one of the many boxes labeled "Bella Dance" and took it up the the room we previously decided would be the room for all of my dance things. When I got up there, there was already shelves, two dressers, and a desk. Probably Charlie. I opened the first box, costumes. All of them were up on hangers in the closet fifteen minutes later.

13 boxes later, the dance room was unpacked. Now for my room. As I was walking downstairs to get more boxes. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up, it said: **One New Message From: Brooke H.**

**Brooke: Can I come over when we are done packing? I have something awesome to tell you. :)**

I texted back: **Sure :) I'll tell you when.**

* * *

I sighed, all the boxes were done. I texted Brooke to tell her that now was a good time to come over, and sat down on my bed and pulled out a book to wait.

Only a few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I rushed downstairs to open it. "Guess what?" she said right away.

"What?" I asked. "Wait- come to my room." She followed me up to my room, we didn't need to shut the door because my mom and Phil were grocery shopping.

"So," she said. "When you got off the bus I was talking to Miss Abby, and she said that she made sure we were in ALL of the same classes!"

"Awesome!" I said. "Why though?"

"I wasn't sure, but I'm thinking she doesn't want us to make more friends." I nodded, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Abby thinks that every friend that doesn't dance is a distraction from dance. Either way, it was cool.

"And," she continued. "People are already buzzing about the new girls from Pennsylvania." I sighed. Small town, that's what you get. "Of course, they all have cable, so no Dance Moms."

"That's a relief," I said. It was.

"Can you come over to my house and help me unpack dance stuff? I have a lot." she said. I laughed.

"Sure, how far is it?"  
"Only a few minute walk."   
"Okay, let's go." We walked down the street, and I noticed that Brooke was right about the town buzzing. We only passed a few houses, and whenever we passed someone who was on a walk, they would stop in their tracks and stare from across the street. It was weird.

We got to her house and Chloe was there helping Paige. Both of them had boxes in their arms, piled up so high that they covered their faces.

I grabbed one from Chloe, and Brooke grabbed one from Paige as we walked upstairs. "Hey Chlo, Paige."

"Hey Bells" they said in unison. Brooke and Paige have a dance room too, and we helped unpack that room after their rooms.

"Okay," I said "I should get going now, it's dinner time." Brooke nodded, and started to walk me out.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" I asked. I had a liscense, while she still only had a permit.

"Yeah that'd be good."

"See ya then." I walked home, and I was right, dinner was ready. I realized this was the first dinner we've all had together in a while. Usually I just brought snacks and then stopped at Mcdonalds on the way home. It was nice.


End file.
